Ninjago: Frozen in Time
by 0Amelia0
Summary: We've been waiting forever to watch this new season of Ninjago. It takes so long for the episodes to come out, and some of us have a tendency to complain about it. But now, those complainers can sing about it! This is a collection of songs from Frozen with re-written lyrics so you can sing about waiting and all the feels you've been having! Idea from BlueFire795 on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1: Do You Wanna Air Ninjago?

_Do you wanna air NinjaGo?_

**So, on Deviantart, BlueFire795 made a parody for the Ninjago fans of "For the First Time in Forever". It was pretty funny, and I got an idea for the reprise of the song. But it became too much fun to redo the lyrics, and I had to keep going. So, with BlueFire795's permission, I started redoing the Frozen songs for the Ninjago fandom. It's all about this third season and all the feels we've been having, especially the frustration of waiting. I hope you guys like the lyrics! Have fun!**

**Please note that this is for entertainment, not to hate on LEGO or Ninjago, but merely a fun way for the fans to be able to laugh at the long waits.**

**AND! If enough people don't understand what the lyrics, I can put annotations by some lines (already did that for a few)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Frozen songs these were based off of, Ninjago, nor the fans (XP)**

* * *

Fan: Do you wanna air NinjaGo?

I'm very sure their world is done.

We never see it anymore, although we need much more,

It's always just reruns.

It used to be 'most weekly

And now it's not.

I wish we could just know why!

Do you wanna air NinjaGo?

It kind of has to be NinjaGo.

LEGO: Go away fans

Fan: Okay, bye

Do you wanna air NinjaGo?

Or talk of their impending doom?

I think some episodes are overdue

I've started talking to the LEGOs in my room.

Hang in there, Lloyd.

We're getting kind of annoyed, waiting for a choice

But Nya cannot decide *Jay or Cole? Jay or Cole? Jay or Cole? Jay or Cole?*

Please, we know you're out there

Fans are asking where you've been

We say "Have courage", and they're trying to

Now that Sensei Wu is made of tin

They only have each other, but now they're all scattered

What are they gonna do?

Do you wanna air NinjaGo?


	2. Chapter 2: For the First Time in Ninjago

_For the First Time in NinjaGo (Frozen Spinoff) _

**by BlueFire795**

**-A spinoff of Frozen's "For the First Time in Forever"- NinjaGo Rebooted Style.**

**This is just a little thing I wrote on impulse one Saturday afternoon. It carries you through the many stages of feelz a majority of the fans have experienced. It's not perfect. just something fun I thought I would try. Enjoy~**

* * *

The Fandom is rising, so's that war

I didn't know we did that anymore!

Who knew we had 9,000 female fans?

For months I've had to watch Chima

You mean they're not Thunder Cats...?

Finally, we're getting Season 3!

They'll be actual hardcore villains

Admit it, you know it's true

But no matter what our ninja will pull through!

Cause for the first time in NinjaGo

There'll be Nindroids and cool fights

For the first time in NinjaGo

They'll be "ready for the Light!"

_(-After the Backout)_

Don't know if I'm anxious or angsty

But I think I might explode!

Cause for the first time in NinjaGo

Zane won't be alone

I can't wait to see the premiere! *gasp*

Is that what I think I hear?

Last night did you hear what Nya said?

She might leave Jay for Cole instead

I can hear the Jay fans shouting out: "Disgrace!"

That night she saw him sitting there

Then held his hand & thought, _Do I dare?_

You should've seen your really funny face!

But then Kai and Jay see 'nothing'

And it's totally bizarre

Nothing like the show I've known so far!

For the first time in NinjaGo

Garmy (Garmadon) can love his son

For the first time in NinjaGo

They jump the gun and run...

And yeah it is totally stupid

That Zane lost Romance

But for the first time in NinjaGo

They'll fix it with a transplant.

*Inhale* I don't get it

Why can't they see?

This show doesn't have to be the product of enmity!

We squeal

Stupid feels

Give back our show!

Thanks to Pixal, now everybody knows...

And now we have to wait

(And now we have to wait!)

Another 90 days

(Another 90 days!)

Come on, Lego just give us... a date!

(A date!)

For the first time in NinjaGo

(I don't get it, why can't they see?)

Pythor came out of nowhere

(This show doesn't have to be the product of enmity)

Evil has struck the final blow

(I Don't get it)

This is more than Lloyd can bear

(Don't get it, why can't they see,

they've changed our show!)

This show feels like a death blow

And I think I'm done with Jay

Cause for the first time in NinjaGo...

For the first time in NinjaGo

*inhale*

There's nothing left to saaaaaaaaaaay!

Oof! *Is attacked by Jay fangirls*

**Haha, oh gawsh that was bad. xD You have to sing it to yourself for it to sort of make sense. Okay, I'm done. Bye.**


End file.
